


Goodnight By Cellphone Light

by ohmister (roserising)



Series: Resurgence [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserising/pseuds/ohmister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is drunk, and in love, and Enjolras keeps texting him. It may yet drive him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight By Cellphone Light

    They always talk, and that's new but Grantaire doesn't mind - no, he doesn't mind at all the late-night texts, waking up sometime in the late morning to a pair of texts: "Good morning" and "Fine, sleep the day away." He would never complain about the way their brief separations don't go unnoticed, the way his sporadic trips out of state are punctuated by text conversations and enraged recaps of the idiots Enjolras deals with when he isn't around to hear him yell at them in person. It is enough, it has always been enough, for Grantaire to stand by his side, and that Enjolras accepts him that much now means more than even he would have thought. And if Enjolras also texts Combeferre, and all the rest, it doesn't matter because he was texted, and he likes to believe that he is the only one texting him goodnight at three in the morning, even if it goes against the cynic in him to hope.

  
    In the dark, he lies in his quiet room and his lonely bed, hanging on his ever luminescent word, on every "new text" beep. He is usually drunk, and Enjolras is usually disapproving, but there is fondness in the intent when he chides him for staying up, and teases about his latent sentimentality. "You've gotten more sentimental, too," Grantaire fires back, and Enjolras doesn't respond, just tells him to go to bed and stop harassing him. "It's three in the morning, and you texted me - who is harassing whom?" he asks, and Enjolras replies simply, "Goodnight, Grantaire." But he does say "goodnight."

  
    He likes to imagine him, lying in the similarly lonely bed (does Enjolras consider it lonely, though, he wonders - but no, Enjolras has never felt the need for someone else to warm his bed) he's seen a thousand times before during brief visits to his flyer-covered studio apartment, or sitting up at his clapboard IKEA folding desk on his laptop, typing between texts with his cellphone on the corner of the mousepad, just out of the way. Grantaire knows that Enjolras sleeps even more rarely than he does, preferring to stay up all hours planning the next protest, the next meeting, whatever. He's almost never asleep when Grantaire texts him, anyway. His activism keeps him awake, and all the little injustices he could never find the time to protest or end. Grantaire thinks it's madness to even try, but he follows anyway, and helps, because Enjolras appeals to him even if he is mad, even now.

  
    Once, drunk and lonely in his darkness, Grantaire texted Enjolras simply this: "I love you." Enjolras has never mentioned it, but it haunts Grantaire some nights. Like a grade school boy whose "Do you like me? Check yes or no" note returns without any marks, he doesn't know what to do with the silence. He's certain of one meaning: that his interest is beneath the single-minded revolutionary, which he had already known and has known for more than a life. Beyond that, he is left to wonder. Enjolras doesn't seem to react, so he finally decides to put it out of his mind, because clearly the foolishness of the drunk who would not even remember the incident if it weren't for his phone's memory has been given its due and ignored. He is a cynic, and all cynics know what to think of scenarios like this (to scorn them, to know the object of the sender's affections will never return them and is only perhaps sparing their feelings, but never to participate in them - Enjolras has a way of making Grantaire break all of his rules). But he cannot quite make himself forget about it.

  
    He takes his refuge, though, in drink and late-night texting, and a lingering goodnight as he falls into bed, his hand still on his phone. He knows that it is as close as he will probably ever get to going to bed with Enjolras, and he'll take it for all its worth and then some.


End file.
